User talk:KniroAndTito3915
WHAT THE HECK KNIRO... Haidenisa (talk) 02:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) DID YOU TELL SIGMA TO DO THAT TOO. CAUSE SHE DID. Haidenisa (talk) 02:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) what are this Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Should I set up like an IRC channel or something, in case Wikia chat fails again? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well it's like another chat thing but yeah Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I guess, but there's also Chatzy... Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) these grapes taste like tinyjuicy butt ikr btw i'll be adding the emoticons template :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) lol lnok'd but i dun wanna add teh tag 2 m'self cause you GALS are truly lnik and i'm not :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL I WAS LOOKING AT DASH'S CFGH PAGE AND THE DESH SFCW PAGE EARLIER Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) i don't even ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) THE PICTURE OF YOUR DOG WAS ON "JUICY BUTT" TOO LOL snegon ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD W-H-A-T That dream sure sounds fantasto! Lots of sense, ye! KNUCKLES THE DOG. SHADOW THE DOG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You've had that same dream over and over? You must be in love with Knux-kun! >w< OH GOD bestest of friends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh... hm! That's weird... I'm not sure what that dream means. Like, isn't there always some deep psychological meaning to all of them or something? I don't know... IT MEANS YOUR DOG IS A REINCARNATION OF NAKLZ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh I think I know which place you're referring to... aaaaahhh,,//// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD? WH- WHY?! UGH I WISH THE SNORTY WOULD STOP FOR YOU LIKE SERIOUSLY cows on yo lawn This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) What? Why would you ever feel bad about that? It's not like you planned for it to happen, and it wasn't your fault, so snegon. I was just happy we got to talk to you through it to make sure you were okay... Anyways. WHAT. PINK BUNNY SUIT? LOL. WHAAAA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT WHAT WITH THE BUNNY COSTUME AND STAGS AND PAINTBALL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) wuh That's really gross, actually. That liver blood (since I'm assuming there's some) could probably be tasted from the casserole. Wait was the liver in a plastic package in the garbage bag? If it was then okay that's fine, but if that wasn't... EW. It could easily fall out and BLECH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) MEAT JUICE? EW OKAY YEAH THAT'S PROBABLY THE RAW LIVER BLOOD, AAAAIYAH... EW. THAT SOUNDS GROSS. The rotten tomato...? OH MY GOD AAAAAAH- I know that feel... that actually made me lose my appetite even though I literally haven't eaten anything substantial for the past 24 hours. No wonder why I feel so dizzy... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) So you guys have a new house but you're not moving into it yet? Snegon... AND THE OLD SNORT HOUSE TOWN THING HAS ELIAS IN THERE, SO WH- AAAH... I'm soz this has to happen to you. :/... Oh, oh? No it's okay we don't need to change the subject. I'll be fine. THAT DID MAKE ME FEEL BETTER THOUGH. WHERE IS THAT FROM? those three little clings in the beginning tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC)